La fusión de fuego y hielo
by H.P.Salinas
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Elsa se enamora de su contraparte? La boda de Ana con Christof traerá a nuevos reinos a reunirse, gente nueva entrará en la vida de Elsa ¿qué encontrará entre ellos? ElsaxOC Yuri, ¡si no te gusta el género no lo leas! T por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

La fusión del fuego y el hielo.

Capítulo I

El gran día había llegado al pueblo de Arendelle. La boda de la princesa Ana era motivo de celebración en todo el continente. Aún más reinos que los que habían venido a la coronación de la reina estaban ahí, de todas partes del mundo. Elsa tenía ya 19 años, y su hermana 18, edad suficiente para unirse a su amado.

Todo transcurría bien, los representantes de cada reino iban llegando al palacio para saludar a la reina y felicitar a la pareja. Los reinos eran muy diversos, algunos vivían en el agua, como los de la Atlántida, todos ellos tenían el cabello totalmente blanco y vestían con ropas ligeras y un extraño collarcito azul iba en su cuello, a Elsa le pareció que era importante. Se presentaron, la reina era Kira, y su esposo Emnton, o algo así entendió la rubia pues con su raro acento casi no sabía qué decían. Elsa los saludó con gusto aún así.

Pasaron muchos reinos, algunos más normales que otros, la reina dio la bienvenida a cada uno pues todos eran reinos amables con Arendelle. Entonces vino el último, el que más le preocupaba a Elsa: El Reino de Dragonia. Había oído sobre ellos, guerreros temibles, nunca perdían una guerra, tenían dragones con ellos pero lo que más le asustaba a la chica de cabello blanco eran las historias de que podían controlar el fuego.

La representante de ese reino era la princesa Elizabeth, que había ido en representación de su madre que se encontraba enferma para ir en ese momento. Ella era bonita, pensó Elsa, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, unos ojos verdes penetrantes, la piel bronceada y la mirada amable, aunque la reina podía asegurar que si le daba motivos no dudaría en acabar con ella.

Detrás de ella iba un chico, su cabello rojo intenso le cubría las orejas y parte de los ojos, los cuales eran verdes dorados, su piel pálida contrastaba con la aperlada de sus compatriotas y con el tatuaje rojo oscuro que tenía en la cara, que iba desde su ojo izquierdo y bajaba por su cuello, perdiéndose en su camisa. Detrás de él venía lo más imponente, un dragón rojo del tamaño de un barco pesquero, todos los presentes tenían cara de asombro y se apartaban a su paso. Llegaron al fin y los dos hicieron una reverencia, el chico traía una capa roja sobre un extraño traje negro y café, la princesa una especie de vestido pantalón.

-Nos complace estar aquí, reina Elsa, mi madre se disculpa por no poder asistir a este evento tan importante-dijo la princesa-me presento, soy Elizabeth II, de Dragonia, y ella es mi hermana, Trizzia Drago, la comandante en jefe de los ejércitos de Dragonia.-esperen ¿qué? ¿El chico era chica? Trizzia sonrío de lado ante la cara de Elsa, tomo su mano y la acercó a sus labios.

-Todo un honor, mi lady-. Lo primero que la rubia sintió fue calor, una sensación ajena para ella, pues pocas veces podía sentirlo, sin embargo esa vez pudo sentir que su cuerpo entero parecía estar rodeado por una sensación cálida, reconfortante pero abrumadora a la vez, entonces soltó su mano y la sensación desapareció, dejándola vacía.

Elsa trató de olvidar lo sucedido y continuó con la ceremonia de la boda. No vio a la chica del tatuaje en la ceremonia, y más tarde en la fiesta tampoco pudo encontrarla así que decidió dejarlo y concentrarse en pasear por la fiesta, bailando y sonriéndoles a los invitados.

Después de un rato empezó a sentirse abrumada en la fiesta, así que decidió salir al balcón a tomar algo de aire fresco. Ella pensó que estaba solo, pero una luz anaranjada y danzante hacía sombras en algún lugar. Eso parecía demasiado al… fuego. Se asustó y se preparó a usar sus poderes, pero apenas dio un paso y la luz se apagó. Fue a ver qué había ocurrido pero antes de que llegara al barandal tenía enfrente a la chica e Dragonia, Trizzia.

-Su alteza… ¿no debería estar en la fiesta?-preguntó. Parece que se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Elsa al tenerle tan cerca así que se dio un paso atrás.

-Oh…Trizzia ¿no?-dijo la reina.

-Prefiero que me llamen Drago, si no le importa-replicó ésta.

-Por supuesto, Drago entonces-sonrió y caminó hacia el barandal-podría decirte lo mismo ¿por qué no estás adentro?-preguntó. La pelirroja solo suspiró.

-Me siento atrapada en lugares cerrados, además, la gente no es lo mío si no son soldados-rió ligeramente con esto y dio un ágil salto encima del barandal, sosteniendo el equilibrio sin pestañear, mirando directamente a una caída de más de treinta metros.

-Ah…ya veo-dijo Elsa titubeante al verle ahí, temiendo que cayera pero sin atreverse a decirle algo-pues… lo mismo, necesitaba un descanso-sonrió nerviosa-¿no tienes miedo de caerte?-preguntó la reina tratando de que su voz sonara segura de sí misma. Le sorprendió lo bien que podía hacerlo. Drago solo sonrió de lado mirando hacia el cielo.

-En mi tierra tener miedo es lo mismo que la muerte-dijo simplemente. Entonces la voz de Ana llamándola hizo a Elsa voltear hacia la puerta-la necesitan ahí-dijo la militar. Elsa se caminó hacia la puerta y se volteó solo para ver cómo la chica se lanzaba al vacío sin dudarlo.

Corrió hacia el borde para ver qué había pasado, pero solo recibió una ráfaga de aire para luego ver la silueta de un dragón alzarse y volar encima de la ciudad.

-¿Elsa?-volvió a llamar su hermana.

-Ya voy, Ana-dijo la reina y, no sin echar una última mirada hacia atrás, entró al castillo.

Fin del primer Capítulo.

Bueno, gente, les diré la verdad, nunca pensé que vería esta película, principalmente porque odio los musicales, pero mis hermanas me obligaron y se me ocurrió un fanfic así que aquí va ésta locura jeje. Dependiendo de la respuesta que tenga lo haré corto o largo, espero que les guste mucho, a mis amigos sí les ha gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo Cap.


	2. Chapter 2

La fusión de fuego y hielo II

Capítulo II: Fuego

Al día siguiente de la boda se celebró un torneo para promover la convivencia entre reinos. Claro, habían tensiones por parte de algunos líderes, pero a favor a todo el mundo dejaron sus diferencias a un lado y siguieron con el torneo limpiamente, la mayoría.

El torneo se celebraría en la plaza del castillo, para lo cual Elsa usó sus poderes y creo gradas de hielo y un cercado para los combates.

Todos se habían reunido ahí, de todas las clases y reinos. Los guerreros se fueron preparando, poniéndose las armaduras y tomando sus armas, cada uno tenía un estilo muy diferente, algunos eran más convencionales, con espada y escudo, pero otros usaban extrañas armas de sus respectivos lugares de origen.

Elsa prestó atención a todos. Casi todos los guerreros eran hombres, pero tres reinos tenían como representantes chicas.

Uno de ellos era el de Atlantis, con una guerrera de unos dos metros que llevaba una armadura ligera y una lanza casi tan alta como ella. Como los demás de su reino, tenía el cabello blanco y la piel tostada y estaba toda cubierta de tatuajes azulinos.

Otra chica guerrera era la de Oriente, ella llevaba el traje típico de samurái, su cabello era negro y lizo, le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero lo traía recogido en una coleta, su espada era una katana larga y una corta, ambas las llevaba al cinto.

La otra era, naturalmente, Drago, de Dragonia, que traía una de las armaduras más rara de todas, era una especie de piel de dragón, con escamas y todo, incluso tenía un par de alas plegadas y el yelmo tenía forma la cabeza de un dragón también. Se parecía bastante al dragón rojo que iba con ellos en la boda. Su arma era una espada que tenía dos puntas, una más larga que la otra, era totalmente negra, pero cuando la movía se veía un destello rojo en ella.

-Se ve peligroso ¿no crees?-dijo Ana cuando llegó a su lado y tomó su lugar. Christof estaba participando y parecía muy nerviosa, él no era un guerrero. Elsa le sonrió a su hermana para tranquilizarla, aunque estaba segura de que su nuevo cuñado perdería en la primera ronda.

-Tranquila, Ana, estará bien-aunque ella misma no estaba muy convencida. Esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control pero era difícil predecir qué pasaría con tanta gente tan distinta peleando, tal vez ella tendría que "enfriar las cosas''.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares Elsa se puso de pie para dar la entrada al torneo.

-Bienvenidos, pueblo de Arendelle, invitados, ¡es un gusto para mí darles la bienvenida a este torneo!-los vítores por parte de todos no se hicieron esperar. Cuando se hubo calmado la multitud la reina volvió a hablar-Espero que éste evento pueda transcurrir sin problemas, se les recuerda a los participantes que está prohibido cualquier tipo de magia en los combates. Ahora ¡Que comience el torneo!

La primera batalla fue la de Christof, Elsa no se dejó de preocupar por cada golpe que le tiraban, al final perdió, pero no salió lastimado. Era de esperarse, el príncipe estaba ahí solo por compromiso y su oponente era un hombre que parecía haber vivido todas las batallas del mundo. Totalmente rapado y con una cicatriz enorme que iba desde su barbilla hasta la parte de atrás de su cráneo, Elsa no quiso imaginar cómo se la hizo.

El segundo combate fue el de Drago. Después de saludar a la reina con sus respectivos saludos militares, él con la espada y ella llevándose la mano en puño al corazón y luego hacia afuera, empezó el combate. El chico con el que se enfrentaba era el típico caballero, llevaba la armadura tradicional, su cabello era café oscuro y se notaba que era un novato, pero estaba claramente entusiasmado. Los primeros ataques fueron fácilmente esquivados por la pelirroja, quien ni siquiera levantó su arma, justo al encontrar un hueco hizo un movimiento simple hacia un lado, arrebatándole la espada a su contrincante y poniendo la propia en la garganta ajena. Había ganado, le ayudó a levantarse y ambos se fueron para dar paso al siguiente combate.

Los combates pasaron, en la primera ronda quedaron ocho, entre ellos las tres chicas, el reino de de Oro y el del Sol. Elsa estaba preocupada porque se enfrentaran reinos que acababan de salir de una guerra, pero no había pasado hasta ese momento así que solo observó con atención.

En la siguiente ronda se eliminaron los reinos de Oriente, del Agua, del Sonido y el Imperio del agua. Las semifinales estaban entre el reino de Oro y Atlantis, y entre Dragonia y el reino del Sol.

Octavio era el participante del reino de Oro, un hombre rubio y fornido, de complexión atlética y armadura dorada que brillaba tanto como el Sol, era de los más fuertes, desde el principio lo demostró, dejando a sus oponentes totalmente fuera de combate. La chica de Atlantis era también fuerte, pero a pesar de eso perdió contra el rubio, quedando también inconsciente.

El combate de Drago y Thomas era el que le interesaba más a Elsa, pues desde el día anterior le llamaba la atención la chica del cabello rojo. El combate no fue muy distinto al anterior, Drago ganó demostrando calma y disciplina aunque a Elsa le pareció que estaba teniendo problemas reprimiéndose, como si no dejara salir toda su fuerza. De cualquier manera la final estaba lista.

El reino de Dragonia contra el reino de la Luz.

Eso sí que no estaba bien, pues aquellos reinos habían estado en guerra hace unos años, una guerra por un territorio marino o algo así había escuchado Elsa, habían firmado la paz tras la victoria de Dragonia después de años de cruel guerra.

Aunque parecían estar ambos países tranquilos, la rubia temía que se abrieran heridas del pasado y se formara algo más que un combate amistoso.

Anunciaron el combate y ambos participantes entraron a la arena. La chica iba seria, con la mirada en alto pero sin ver nada en concreto, hasta que se encontró con los ojos azules de Elsa, se le quedó mirando, hasta que hablaron de nuevo y Octavio hizo su saludo.

Después de terminar las formalidades estaban los dos frente a frente, en guardia y esperando la orden, cuando llegó no tardó el primer ataque. Drago bloqueo el ataque, aunque el guerrero dorado era mucho más rápido que los anteriores.

Chocaron espadas un buen rato, parecía que Drago quería hacer algo pero se reprimía, como si todavía no fuera el momento indicado. Elsa se encontró a sí misma al borde de su asiento observando con atención.

La chica del dragón dio una vuelta rápida y usó el impulso para dar un golpe directo a la cabeza, aprovechando un hueco dejado por el rubio en un descuido. Esto hizo que él chico cayera y perdiera su casco en el proceso. La chica se quedó esperando que se levantara y se quitó su propio casco como lo indican las reglas no escritas de la caballería. Su gente aplaudió este gesto, y algunos otros también.

Octavio de puso de pie y cargó de nuevo contra ella en un grito de guerra. Sus ojos denotaban furia, verdadera furia en contra de su rival. A pesar de la fuerza del dorado Drago resistió golpe tras golpe, el combate estaba empezando a alargarse, hasta que algo en los ojos del rubio cambió, un destello brillante pasó en un segundo, nadie lo notó, Elsa pensó haber visto algo, pero lo atribuyó a la luz del sol y no a otra cosa.

Tras esto la pelirroja soltó su arma de pronto, todos pensaron que fue un golpe de Octavio, aunque no había sido así. El chico no le dio tiempo de recuperar su arma y siguió atacando. Drago esquivó, uno tras otro sus golpes, hasta que una fuerza invisible la empujó al suelo.

Una vez más Octavio no se detuvo, bajo la mirada angustiada de todos los presentes se tiró encima de ella. Drago tuvo suficiente tiempo para girar hacia un lado, pero la espada atravesó su hombro derecho. Elsa ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía detener la pelea pues se vería mal, pero estaba nerviosa, la ojiverde estaba en clara desventaja.

Con el hombro sangrante se levantó como pudo, pero no duró mucho tiempo pues el rubio cargó de nuevo contra ella, la tumbó en el suelo y levantó su espada. Elsa vio como la espada de Octavio bajaba con rapidez al cuello de Drago y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie.

Por su parte Drago parecía preocupada por primera vez en la pelea. En un momento algo raro pasó, el tatuaje de la chica cobró vida, tornándose un dragón y empujando lejos a su oponente y reteniéndolo del otro lado de la congelada arena, el dragón era de fuego por lo que el hielo de alrededor se derritió.

Drago de levantó, tosiendo por la falta de aire de cuando le saltó encima, sus ojos estaban diferentes, parecía que iba a matar al chico. Con la mano levantada hacia él siguió sosteniendo el fuego, el rubio solo podía cubrirse inútilmente. Pero entonces la mirada de la chica se cruzó con la de Elsa y bajó la mano, se tambaleó un poco y cayó al suelo aún desangrándose.

Fin del segundo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Nada de esto me pertenece, es de Disney y solo de Disney (se me había pasado ponerlo antes XD)

Capítulo III

Lo único que Elsa pudo hacer fue ver cómo se derrumbaba en el suelo. Trizzia se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, estaba boca abajo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Pero el dorado no tuvo suficiente con las no pocas quemaduras que le había causado el ataque anterior. Balbuceando algo sobre su padre y tomar venganza se levantó y caminó hacia la chica que no parecía capaz de levantarse.

Los de Dragonia se levantaron, y los de Oro también, la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar en el centro de Arendelle, Elsa no podía permitirlo, así que saltó a la arena y se interpuso entre los habitantes de ambos países, poniendo una barrera de hielos enfrente de cada uno.

Esto fue suficiente para que dejaran de avanzar, pero no para que bajaran las armas. De todas formas, Elsa estaba más preocupada por la chica de cabello rojo que yacía en el suelo, herida.

Corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, la volteó con cuidado, estaba caliente, casi quemaba, pero sus manos de hielo contrarrestaban el calor de la piel de la chica. Elsa examinó su herida, no parecía haber lastimado ningún órgano vital, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

La rubia puso su mano sobre la herida sin tocarla y trató de hacer un vendaje de hielo, pero apenas tocaba la piel pálida de la general Drago éste de volvía agua, así que optó por poner sus manos sobre la herida, aunque se manchara por completo de sangre.

Miró a la chica con atención, estaba pálida, pero no podía decir si era así normalmente o estaba mal por la pérdida de sangre. Presionó fuerte con una mano, y llevó la otra a su garganta para medir su pulso, era débil, pero aún tenía. Le quitó el cabello de la frente y se acercó un poco más.

-General Drago… Drago…hey, despierta-no respondía. Elsa pudo sentir su pulso acelerarse, no…vamos no. Debía pedir ayuda, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era quedarse ahí. Eso fue hasta que Ana bajó también y gritó por ayuda. Unos hombres de Arendelle acudieron en ayuda de su reina cargando a la pelirroja en una camilla y llevándosela rápidamente a la enfermería del palacio.

Elsa se puso de pie, aún en shock y los miró irse, nunca había visto alguien así de herido, y sus manos y su vestido manchados de sangre lo hacían aún peor. También se llevaron a Octavio entre unos guardias, pues estaba casi tan mal como la capitana, con quemaduras en todo el cuerpo.

La rubia quería ir con ellos, pero tenía asuntos qué atender ahí. De alguna manera los representantes de cada reino, el rey Carlos, un hombre rubio, como casi todos los del Oro, con el cabello dorado que resplandecía con el sol ya blanqueando, al igual que su barba y unos ojos azules como el cielo, parecía enojado, pero no tanto como la princesa Elizabeth, que estaba echando chispas por los ojos, ni literalmente… aún, pensó Elsa.

-¡Han roto el tratado!-gritó, de algún modo logró derretir el hielo que le impedía ir hacia delante y avanzó hasta el centro del lugar de combate. El rey Carlos hizo lo mismo, rodeando la estructura de hielo, con mirada de superioridad.

Elsa quedó en medio de los dos, aún mirando hacia donde se habían llevado a Trizzia y sin escuchar del todo lo que decían los otros dos.

-¡Fue un combate justo! ¡Tu guerrera fue quien rompió las reglas usando la magia!-replicó, aunque se lo podía ver dudar un poco, como si él supiera que Octavio había hecho algo indebido. Elsa se puso a pensar en el combate, fue muy raro que soltara la espada tan repentinamente…no tenía tiempo en ese momento de todas formas, debía impedir que hubiera mayor conflicto entre los dos reinos.

-¿Justo?-dijo incrédula Elizabeth-sabes bien que fue un intento de asesinato, cualquiera aquí presente podría decirte que tu hombre fue movido por la venganza-la morena se veía ansiosa, seguramente estaba preocupada por su hermana. Elsa sintió que si Ana estuviera en esa situación ella habría dejado de lado los asuntos del reino para ir con ella, admiró la voluntad de la princesa de quedarse ahí mientras su hermana estaba desangrándose en algún lugar-¡lo que quieren es otra guerra! ¿No es así?-su mirada destellaba con furia, Elsa supo que era momento de hacer algo si no quería tener una declaración de guerra ahí mismo.

-¡Basta!-gritó al ver que los ánimos de los guerreros de ambos empezaban a caldear y las armas eran desenfundadas. Los otros reinos también empezaron a moverse. Atlantis, Oriente y los de la Luz se quedaron del lado de Dragonia, y algunos otros con los de Oro.

A la rubia le preocupaba dejar libres su poderes por la presión y empeorar la situación, no quería meter a Arendelle en ningún conflicto.

-Arreglaremos esto después, este no es momento ni lugar para discutir estos asuntos-trató de razonar la reina, pero el dorado parecía demasiado a gusto ahí mismo.

-¡No pienso quedarme en el mismo lugar que mis enemigos!-exclamó el rey Carlos-Mi reina-se dirigió a Elsa-ellos son demonios, debe expulsarlos de inmediato-le dijo. Elsa respiro profundo para no perder el control, no iba a permitir que le dijeran qué hacer y no planeaba tener de enemigos a los dragones.

-Ambos son mis invitados, por lo que les ruego dejen a un lado sus diferencias y podamos resolver este asunto como gente civilizada. No voy a echar a nadie, si no está de acuerdo, Rey Carlos, le invito a irse-la voz autoritaria de Elsa la sorprendió incluso a sí misma.

El rey abrió mucho los ojos, como si no pudiera creer que le estuviera diciendo eso. Incluso Elizabeth parecía sorprendida, pero trató de disimularlo.

-Si esto es lo que quiere-dijo el rey claramente ofendido-pero no crea que perdonaré esta ofensa, Arendelle es ahora enemigo del reino de Oro-y con esto partió.

Elsa se sintió terrible, lo que menos necesitaba era una guerra, el tiempo que llevaba siendo reina había sido de por sí bastante duro, no creyó que podría soportar una guerra, pero se mantuvo con la cabeza alta. No podía hacer nada, y los dragones eran mejores aliados que enemigos.

La princesa Elizabeth se relajó cuando el rey se hubo ido y se acercó a la rubia, aunque era más que obvio que estaba desesperada por ir a ver a su hermana.

-Agradezco su apoyo, reina Elsa-dijo la morena tratando de ser formal aunque Elsa podía notar que lo único que quería era irse de ahí y ver a su hermana menor-ahora creo que tenemos que preparara la partida, un ataque a nuestro reino sería muy poco conveniente en estos momentos-Elsa asintió.

-Debería ir a ver a su hermana-le dijo sonriendo empática, ella también quería ir, pero decidió que era mejor dejarla y preparar la reunión que tendría que hacerse para hablar de esa situación.

Fin del tercer capítulo.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, sé que tiene muchos errores, pero trato de irlos corrigiendo, espero que se note XD

Tori: Sí, malvadas hermanas menores, y luego anda cantando todo el día las cancionsitas jajaja

Anna: Sé que a muchos no les gusta el género, y te entiendo, pero creo que si lo hiciera un chico se haría muy aburrido, no me importa mucho que lo lea mucha gente, solo quiero que los que lo lean lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo, además, yo soy prácticamente Drago (me falta el cabello rojo…), supongo que por eso no he dejado este fic XD Espero que no te moleste y sigas leyendo.

Una última cosa, estaba viendo si hacer un POV de Drago ¿les gustaría?

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola de nuevo! Lo sé, lo sé, una eternidad pero… tengo mucha, mucha tarea, y muy poca inspiración… lo siento, en serio, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo así que ¡A continuar! Agradezco todos los reviews que me hay mandado, espero que les guste cómo va quedando, aunque no tengo idea de a dónde va esto (se aceptan sugerencias)_

Trizzia abrió los ojos y soltó un gruñido de dolor al ser consciente de su cuerpo. Miró alrededor, confundida al encontrarse en una cama, las sábanas estaban humeantes y chamuscadas, no le extrañó, pues era común en ella quemar las cosas cuando dormía.

Se sentó dejando que la sábana resbalara por su cuerpo, no tenía nada puesto, solo unas vedas la cubrían, desde el pecho hasta el abdomen.

-Diablos… pensé que no había sido para tanto…-murmuró para sí misma y empezó a mover los brazos para estirar los músculos agarrotados.

_Les diste bastantes problemas a los médicos. _

Escuchó la voz grave de Kins, su dragón, que se asomaba por la ventana del balcón.

-dime que no maté a nadie-dijo preocupada moviéndose al borde de la cama y mirando al suelo. Le dolía todo, pero había estado peor, así que se tragó las quejas y se levantó para buscar algo de ropa.

_No, tranquila, tu hermana estuvo aquí todo el tiempo. _La chica suspiró aliviada.

Se puso una camisa blanca holgada, unos pantalones azules y unas botas de cuero, sin olvidarse de tomar su espada y colgársela al cinto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?-preguntó la capitana.

_Dos días, los reyes se reunieron, se declaró una guerra y el reino de Oro amenazó a Arendelle en una carta, lo cual es bastante malo porque Arendelle no tiene ejército._

Le contó el dragón. Trizzia frunció el ceño, no quería meter a Arendelle en esto.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-preguntó. El dragón podía percibir su inquietud pero no dijo nada.

_Abajo, desayunando con la reina y la princesa._

Respondió. La general saltó el barandal y Kins, en perfecta sincronía con ella, se movió para atraparla y empezar el descenso al patio interno que daba al comedor.

_Somos el único reino que sigue aquí. _Comentó el dragón.

-No me sorprende, todos son unos malditos cobardes… no podemos irnos y dejar a este pequeño reino desprotegido, no debimos venir en primer lugar-gruñó, maldiciendo el momento en que había aceptado este ridículo viaje.

_Pero no te arrepientes ¿no? Tú querías conocer a la reina. _Se burló su amigo. Trizzia solo rodó los ojos.

-Oh, cállate-espetó, aunque era verdad, había oído tantas cosas sobre la reina de hielo, sobre sus asombrosos poderes, sobre su enorme belleza… y vaya que lo que hablaban no le hacía justicia, ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que había escuchado.

Pero estaba fuera de su alcance, Elsa era la reina de Arendelle, su hermana ya la había regañado por coquetear con ella.

_-Basta con eso-le había dicho el día después de la boda, antes de que empezara el torneo._

_-¿Basta con qué?-preguntó inocentemente Trizzia poniéndose la armadura. _

_-No te hagas la tonta, hermana, la reina Elsa está prohibida, tal vez a mi madre no le importe que juegues con las sirvientes o con las chicas del pueblo, pero una reina… _

_La general solo rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. _

_-Como si no lo supiera… gracias por recordármelo-murmuró tomando su espada para envainarla-no te preocupes, no intentaré nada más._

Mentira, en realidad quería intentar algo más, pero tenía cosas más importantes qué atender en ese momento.

Llegaron al patio y Trizzia bajó con cuidado, gruñendo de dolor por las heridas.

_Te alcanzaré luego, por el ventanal que se abre al sur. _Le dijo su dragón. La chica asintió y comenzó a caminar.

Al entrar al comedor tres miradas la recibieron. La reina Elsa, la princesa Anna y Elizabeth.

-Buenos días-sonrió alegre-espero que no les importe que me les una-dijo. La reina asintió así que la pelirroja tomó asiento junto a su hermana.

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor, hermana, pero no debiste salir de la cama-dijo Elizabeth. Trizzia rodó los ojos.

-Sabes bien que solo fueron unos rasguños, no te preocupes-la trató de tranquilizar la capitana.

-Espero que nuestros hayan hecho un buen trabajo-comentó la reina.

-Oh, absolutamente, ya no siento ningún dolor-mintió la chica del tatuaje sonriendo.

-Me alegro, los médicos ya no quieren acercarse a ti por miedo a que los quemes-rió Anna. Elsa le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de hacer por disculparse.

-Está bien, me disculpo por eso, no controlo mis poderes cuando siento dolor o alguna otra emoción fuerte, seguro su hermana sabe a lo que me refiero-dijo y miró a la reina, ella tenía las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, solo bajó la mirada y asintió.

-Bien… ya que mi hermana está aquí podemos hablar del problema que tenemos entre manos-habló Elizabeth.

La capitana dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tendría en mente su hermana.

Antes de que pudiera seguir un ruido los hizo voltear a la ventana. Trizzia solo siguió mirando a su plato.

_Buenos días, espero que no les moleste que me una. _

Kins habló en la mente de los presentes, más de un sirviente soltó un gritillo de susto y dio un salto lejos del dragón.

-N-no… por supuesto q-que no-dijo Elsa un poco aturdida.

-Oh, discúlpeme, no les he presentado a mi dragón, aunque ya lo han visto-dijo Trizzia-él es Kins -lo presento.

-Mucho gusto-saludó la reina con una inclinación de cabeza. La capitana sonrió, sabía que la reina estaba luchando por no mostrarse nerviosa, incluso podía ver el hielo empezando a formarse bajo las manos de la reina. Anna, por su parte, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a Kins asombrada.

_Creo que me va a saltar encima. _Dijo el dragón, hablando únicamente a Trizzia. Ella reprimió una risa.

_No lo dudes. _Respondió.

-Volviendo a lo anterior…volvió a hablar Elizabeth-el reino de Oro va en serio con sus amenazas y sabemos que Arendelle no tiene ejército que pueda enfrentarse con los dorados- Trizzia siguió comiendo mientras intentaba escuchar. Se sentía culpable, debió declinar el duelo al ver que se enfrentaría a Octavio, su historia con él… se estremeció y una llama salió de su mano izquierda.

-Demonios-susurró. _Deja de ser tan idiota, Drago. _Se regañó mentalmente, no debía pensar en eso. _El pasado en el pasado queda. _

_¿Estás bien? _Preguntó su dragón preocupado, dirigiéndose solamente a ella nuevamente a ella.

_Sí, sí… solo, me distraje un poco. _

-Por eso me gustaría ofrecer a mi hermana, nuestra mejor guerrera, para garantizar la protección de la familia real y el reino de Arendelle.

_Espera… ¿qué?_

_-_¿Qué?-preguntó Trizzia después de casi ahogarse con el jugo.

-Que te vas a quedar aquí de guarda espaldas, hermana-le dijo la princesa.

-Estás de broma ¿no? ¿No vamos a regresar a casa?-preguntó mirando a su hermana, olvidando por completo con quién estaba.

-_yo_ voy a regresar, tú te quedas aquí-dijo. Trizzia sintió su mundo dar un giro, no es que… bien, estaba asustada, lo tenía que aceptar, le tenía miedo a estar sola, y con sola se refería a sin su hermana.

Ella siempre había estado con ella, excepto en la guerra, pero la guerra era algo así como le ambiente natural de la capitana, solo matar y hacer estrategias para matar mejor ¿de guardaespaldas? Por los dioses… y lejos de casa…

-Pero Eli…-se tentó a reclamar.

-Pero nada, estás bajo mis órdenes, lo has estado desde que renunciaste a tus títulos para unirte al ejército-Trizzia guardo silencio de inmediato-harás lo que te digo y lo harás bien ¿entiendes?-la pelirroja le sostuvo la mirada a su hermana, sintiendo que el calor se acumulaba en la punta de sus dedos.

Al fin suspiró, resignada, no sin dejar salir por accidente una pequeña llama de sus labios.

-Como ordene, _su alteza-_dijo poniéndose de pie y con un deje de sarcasmo en sus últimas palabras, inclinó la cabeza para despedirse de las soberanas de Arendelle y, sin más, empezó a caminar hacia su dragón.

-No es… no es necesario, Princesa, nos las podemos arreglar solos…-Trizzia bufó.

-No se preocupe, su alteza, prometo estar a la altura-dijo la capitana mientras daba un ágil salto hacia su dragón.

_¿A dónde? _Preguntó Kins mientras estiraba las alas.

_Lejos. _Contestó ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras volaban Trizzia se calmó, siempre le había servido volar para recuperar la tranquilidad, el viento arriba era lo suficientemente frío como para que no sintiera el constante calor que le quemaba desde adentro.

_No es tan malo, estaremos bien. _Trató Kins. La chica no respondió. _Piensa que tu hermana está queriendo decir que te tiene confianza ahora._

_Tal vez no debería tenerme tanta confianza. _Respondió y se recostó en el cuello del dragón, evitando las púas de su espalda.

_Ta vez tú deberías tenerte más confianza. _Respondió él.

Trizzia suspiró y se enderezó _Ya, basta de esto, tenemos trabajo. _

Con esto el dragón cambió de dirección hacia el castillo. Cuando tuvo a la vista el balcón y estuvo a una distancia de unos tres metros, la pelirroja saltó y rodó al caer.

_Tú revisa los alrededores, nos encontraremos en la noche ¿vale?_

Dijo y entró a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa, poniéndose una armadura ligera, una cota de malla para ocultar debajo de su camisa, también se puso protecciones en los brazos y unos guantes.

Ocultó algunos cuchillos en sus mangas y debajo de la camisa. Tal vez no le gustara el trabajo, pero eso no quería decir que lo haría mal.

Suspiró pesadamente y se puso un chaleco, para luego echarse la espada al cinto.

_No dejes que te vean demasiado. _

Dijo la capitana alcanzando con su mente a Kins, solo recibió una leve sensación de entendimiento en respuesta.

Elsa se encontraba en su estudio, pero no trabajando, no, ni siquiera podía pensar en los más comunes temas del reino porque su mente viajaba una otra vez a la guerra.

Ella nunca había estado en una guerra, su reinado y el de sus padres habían sido bastante pacíficos y Arendelle no tenía problemas con otros reinos.

Imágenes del pueblo en llamas, de soldados invadiendo las calles, de gritos de su gente…

_Oh, dioses, no puedo permitirlo…_

-No se preocupe, Reina Elsa-la rubia saltó sorprendida al escuchar la voz de la joven. Volteó para encontrarla sentada en el balcón, mirando al horizonte.

-¿C-cuando…?-empezó, la pelirroja sonrió de lado y la miró de reojo.

-Mi trabajo es vigilarla, y al reino, pero Kins ya se encarga de lo segundo. Le aseguro que Dragonia cumplirá su promesa de proteger el reino de Arendelle.-terminó la capitana.

-Estoy…segura de que lo harán-respondió la reina-pero jamás he estado en una guerra, no sé qué esperar.-continuó.

Trizzia suspiró.

-Puede esperar muerte. Sufrimiento.-comenzó la dragona, pero se detuvo-lo siento, los años de guerra no me dejan en paz.-dijo con amargura.

-¿años? ¿No tienes 16 apenas?-preguntó la Reina, volteando su silla ligeramente para verla de frente.

-He estado al servicio de Dragonia desde los diez años.-dijo sonriendo orgullosa. Viendo la cara de sorprendida de la rubia agregó-Los niños dejan de serlo antes en mi país.

-Ya-ya veo-titubeó-debe ser por eso que su país es tan poderoso, no parecen ser de los que doblan la mano.-comentó.

-La mayoría dice que es por nuestra relación con los dragones pero la verdad es porque la gente está muy orgullosa del reino, todos somos leales a él con nuestra vida.-Drago sonrió y luego pareció tensarse. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y su postura pasó de relajada a alerta.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Elsa.

-Pensé que esperarían más, demonios…-murmuró Drago-Ven por mí ahora…no, no creo que ataquen directamente-la capitana parecía estar teniendo una conversación con alguien, pero Elsa no entendía nada.

-¿Podría informarme qué sucede?-exigió la reina.

-Lo siento, su majestad, hay una flota dorada acercándose al puerto, será mejor investigar qué quieren. Probablemente declarar la guerra formalmente.-la chica se puso de pie en el balcón lista para saltar.

-¡Espera, entonces debería ir contigo!-dijo la monarca.

Drago se volteó un poco para mirarla de reojo y negó.

-Muy peligroso-murmuró.

-Es mi reino ¿quién respetaría a Arendelle si su reina se quedara en el castillo mientras se declara la guerra?-reclamó y se puso de pie-iré, contigo o por mi cuenta-declaró.

La pelirroja miró a la reina, luego al suelo y finalmente a Elsa de nuevo.

-Vale… está bien.-Una ráfaga de aire se sintió en la habitación y segundos después el gran dragón rojo estaba frente a la ventana.-La reina vendrá con nosotros.-le informó Drago-Oh, cállate-espetó entre dientes rodando los ojos-vamos, antes de que toquen tierra.-dijo ésta vez a Elsa ofreciéndole una mano.

La reina la tomó sintiendo de nuevo la extraña sensación de calor que le transmitía la piel la pelirroja.

Tragó saliva al sentarse en el dragón, justo detrás de la chica. Sin ninguna orden o gesto de por medio, Kins empezó a volar rumbo a la ciudad.

Elsa escuchó a Drago murmurando palabras en un idioma que no entendió, las repetía una y otra vez, como una canción.

Iba a preguntar, pero pensó que era mejor no interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Aterrizaron en el techo de un almacén, las calles estaban desiertas pues la gente había visto el barco Dorado y entendió que las cosas no estaban como para quedarse ahí, los únicos que permanecieron en el lugar eran los soldados de la guardia real.

-Es mejor que no te vean, así se confiarán-murmuró. Elsa pensó por un momento que se dirigía a ella pero el dragón fue el que asintió-vamos a hacer fusión, podría necesitarte.

Bajaron del lomo de Kins y Elsa se alejó para tratar de ver el barco enemigo, una pequeña mancha en el horizonte fue lo único que pudo observar, pero a como estaba el viento no tardaría en llegar al puerto.

La reina se volteó en tiempo de ver a la pelirroja clavar su extraña espada, que en ese momento se veía negra como la noche, en el cuerpo del dragón.

Ahogó un grito, pero ninguno de los dos pareció escucharla. De pronto, un destello resplandeció en el metal y se hizo tan intenso que la cegó por un momento, cuando pudo ver de nuevo la capitana estaba vestida como en el torneo, un poco más ligero en cuanto a la armadura, pero parecido.

-Listo… ahora acabemos con esto.

El dragón estaba bien, ni siquiera había una cicatriz donde la espada se había hundido apenas unos momentos antes.

-Quédate aquí y trata de no moverte, sabes que el hechizo es más difícil de mantener si lo haces-le dijo, el dragón agitó la cabeza y luego la recostó en el suelo junto a sus patas delanteras-Bien, no te metas a menos de que las cosas se pongan realmente mal.

Con eso se dirigió a la confundida rubia de nuevo.

-Vamos, ya casi están aquí-dijo y la tomó de la mano, acercándola a ella y tomándola por la cintura antes de saltar del techo.

Elsa se sorprendió por la repentina acción y apenas logró sostenerse de los hombros de la capitana antes de soltar un gritillo de miedo.

No pasó nada, porque las alas de la armadura al parecer eran reales, aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo.

-Oh, lo lamento, su majestad, tiendo a hacer las cosas sin pensarlo, le ruego me disculpe.-dijo Drago forzadamente al ver la cara de susto de la reina, Elsa juraría que estaba al borde de la risa.

_¿Cómo puede actuar así cuando está a instantes de una posible pelea? Creo que me olvido que es casi una niña aún. _

-Pues no parece que lo sientas-dijo la rubia con falso enojo, solo para soltar una risita al ver la cara preocupada de Drago.

-Por el Gran Dragón, pensé que estabas realmente enfadada-se quejó la otra reclamándole a la Reina con la mirada y un mohín.

-No seas infantil, Drago, tenemos asuntos-le recordó, y de paso se recordó a sí misma. Drago agitó la cabeza y maldijo.

-Agh, cállate, Kins-murmuró. Elsa decidió no preguntar, sintiendo que las conversaciones mentales con su dragón eran demasiado personales para la capitana.

Las dos se pusieron en marcha. Elsa caminaba adelante, con Drago siguiéndola unos pasos atrás.

El hecho de que los soldados de la guardia se quedaran atrás, dejando a la reina sola con solo una persona para cuidarle la hacía ver más poderosa. Aunque costó convencer a los hombres de Arendelle de aquello.

-Ellos van a atacar cuando te niegues a rendirte-susurró Drago en su oído. Elsa se mordió el labio, nerviosa, sin saber si era por la capitana o por el contingente Dorado que se acercaba por el largo muelle.

El príncipe, segundo hijo del Rey Carlos, iba al frente, seguido por seis hombres totalmente armados y por un consejero.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia que les permitía hablar sin la necesidad de gritar se detuvieron.

-Reina Elsa-saludó el príncipe fríamente-mi padre, el Rey Carlos de Oro, me ha enviado para ofrecerle a su reino la opción de la rendición bajo algunas condiciones.

Elsa cerró la mano en un puño, tratando de controlar el hielo que se hacía paso por su piel y maldiciéndose por no haberse puesto los guantes ese día.

-El poder sobre los territorios de las minas del norte, un acuerdo comercial exclusivo con el reino de Oro (inserte aquí otra lista de condiciones porque no se me ocurre nada más) y el cese de tratos con el reino de Dragonia, además de su soporte en la posible guerra que se librará contra éste último.-Le envió una mirada despectiva a Drago con eso último.

Elsa escuchó a la chica respirar profundo, probablemente en busca de calmarse. Podía sentir el calor a su espalda aumentar considerablemente y se preguntó qué había pasado entre los dos reinos para que se odiaran tan profundamente.

-Dígale a su padre que declino la oferta-respondió la reina tratando de mostrarse fría, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de la fuerza y confianza con la que las palabras salieron de su boca-Arendelle no le debe nada a su reino.

El príncipe apretó la quijada.

-Le ruego, su majestad, que lo reconsidere-soltó el joven.

-No planeo privar a mi pueblo de uno de las mayores fuentes de ingreso que tenemos como lo son las minas del norte, tampoco detener el comercio con otros reinos, ni crear una enemistad sin fundamento contra un reino que jamás ha actuado en nuestra contra.-terminó, tratando de dejar claro que no cambiaría de opinión.

-Es una pena-dijo el príncipe sonriendo maliciosamente, como si hubiera esperado que se negara.-Le llevaré las noticias a mi padre-con eso, sin más, se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia su barco con el resto de sus soldados.

-No ha terminado-murmuró Drago-el príncipe Héctor es un general sangriento, no va a irse sin dar pelea. Probablemente piense que Kins no está y que tiene una oportunidad.

Elsa miró preocupada hacia la ciudad, su reino, después de su hermana, era lo más importante para ella y no podía siquiera pensar en qué haría si algo le pasara.

-Cuando el ataque empiece vaya con la guardia y quédese ahí, yo me encargaré de ellos, no pueden ser más de cien.

-No vas a enfrentarte a ellos sola-dijo Elsa.

-No se preocupe por mí, su majestad, le aseguro que, si hay algo que sé hacer bien, es pelear, de hecho, es probablemente lo único que sé hacer bien.-bromeó bufando.

-Bien, pero ten cuidado-dijo la rubia alzando la vista de nuevo hacia el barco

-¿Cuidado? Eso es como ir en contra de mis principios-se río la chica.

-No tiene gracia-replicó la rubia mirando a Drago, la cual tenía una mirada casi ansiosa y una sonrisa alarmante.

_Parece… parece como si deseara realmente entrar en batalla ¿quién querría poner en peligro su vida de esa manera? _

-¡Cuidado!-La pelirroja la jaló para ponerla detrás de ella, abriendo las alas en un intento de cubrirla de las flechas. Con un movimiento de mano la chica quemó unas cuantas y las demás fueron a clavarse en el piso de madera del muelle.-Joder, flechas de luz, esos malditos.-murmuró. Elsa observó que las flechas parecían desaparecer por momentos en la luz del sol, probablemente por eso no las había visto antes en el cielo.

-Haz lo que te dije, lo tengo cubierto.-Elsa asintió y se alejó, sus guardias de inmediato la alcanzaron.

-¿Están atacando?-preguntaron confusos, las flechas no se veían para nada desde ahí.

-Sí, pero la capitana de Dragonia lo tiene, deberíamos asegurarnos de que…-no pudo terminar la oración porque un ruido de explosión resonó en el lugar, un almacén estaba ahora en llamas.

-Oh no-Elsa miró con terror el fuego empezar a consumir la construcción de madera.

Sin dejar pasar más tiempo alzó las manos para lanzar hielo y apagar el fuego.

-Son cañones, no tenemos defensas para esto-dijo el Capitán David, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto y fuerte, el mejor caballero del reino.

Elsa miró asustada hacia el mar, no podía permitir que se destruyera el puerto, era el foco de comercio de Arendelle, la mayoría de los recursos por comerciar estaban en los almacenes, dispuestos tan descuidadamente por el pensamiento de que nunca habría necesidad de protegerlos más que de piratas.

La Reina se adelantó, ignorando los reclamos de los caballeros y se concentró en hacer barreras de hielo, de la misma forma que había construido aquél castillo en la montaña del norte.

_Espero que esto aguante. _

Drago corrió hacia el barco y saltó para empezar a volar. Tenía que llegar rápido para detenerlos, no había pensado que el pequeño y, en apariencia, inofensivo barco dorado fuera en realidad uno de guerra.

_Idiota, ¿y te haces llamar capitana? _

Se regañó. Se había confiado de más, uno de los errores más comunes que había tenido durante su vida militar.

Evitó hábilmente las flechas, quemando las que pensaba que no podría esquivar, y llegó hacia los dorados.

_Hay dos magos con ellos, demonios. _

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sintió las mentes de los hechiceros atacando la suya, tratando de debilitarla.

_¡Joder! Lárguense. _

Entre atacar a los soldados y rechazar el ataque mental de los magos, Trizzia estaba teniendo realmente un mal rato.

_No puedo concentrarme, y si los dejo entrar estoy perdida. _

Lanzó fuego a los magos tratando de romper su ataque, pero, por supuesto, tenían un escudo mágico.

_Claro, ellos piensan las cosas antes de hacerlas, estúpida. _

_Kins necesito tu ayuda…mental ¿puedes bloquear mi mente con la tuya? _

De inmediato sintió la gran presión de los pensamientos del dragón y luego el gran espacio al compartir sus mentes, que hacía que todo se viera más pequeño y fácil.

Viendo que los magos eran atacados por su compañero se concentró en acabar con los soldados, recordándose que no debía dejarse llevar y que tenían que volver a su reino, aunque fueran unos pocos.

Aterrizó en la cubierta, agitando las alas para hacerse un espacio entre los que la esperaban. Sacó la espada, pulsando el botón que liberaba la cadena que sostenía la daga al mango de la espada.

Bloqueó un ataque con la espada, inmediatamente lanzando la daga hacia el frente para hacer un corte en la pierna de su atacante, el cual cayó al piso.

No se detuvo a pensar en eso y se volteó para hacer frente a los que quedaban, no veía al príncipe por ningún lado y eso le preocupaba.

Avanzó hacia los soldados que tenía enfrente, pero lanzó la cadena hacia los que estaban a la izquierda, con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca hizo que la daga se moviera horizontalmente, cortándole la garganta a dos de los soldados, justo donde la armadura no lograba cubrirlos.

Se agachó para evitar que una espada le cortara la cabeza, apenas a tiempo, el arma solo logró cortarle un poco el cabello.

Embistió con todo el cuerpo hacia el que la había atacado y consiguió tumbarlo, pero una flecha en el brazo derecho impidió que lo matara.

Gruñó de dolor y volteó a ver a dos arqueros de pie junto al timón.

Antes de que se le ocurriera un modo de acabar con ellos se vio obligada a saltar hacia atrás para evitar una estocada.

_¡Cuidado atrás!_

La voz de su dragón, y una vaga imagen de alguien a punto de descargar una espada de lleno contra su hombro fueron suficientes para que lograra apartarse y matar al soldado que planeaba atacarla por la espalda.

_Gracias. _

Dijo vagamente en su mente para luego seguir luchando.

Con la vista de su dragón en la mente, Trizzia podía ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, permitiéndole evitar ataques y acabar con todos los soldados.

Una vez que en la cubierta no había más que unos dos hombres de pie, el príncipe apareció.

-Así que sí eras tú-soltó enojado. Drago sonrió tratando de ocultar su cansancio y se echó la espada al hombro en actitud relajada.

-¿Quién más estaría tan contento de darte una paliza?-le dijo con humor. El otro bufó.

-No sabes lo que les espera, debieron dejar que Arendelle quedara fuera de este lío.-dijo el hombre.

-¿Lo que nos espera? ¿Necesitas que te recuerde quién ganó la última guerra?-le dijo la capitana.

-Las cosas no pasan de la misma forma dos veces-respondió él.

-Por supuesto que no, ahora ganaremos más rápido, no tienen el apoyo de ningún reino.-contestó sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿No? ¿Por qué estás tan segura?- Algo en el semblante del príncipe hizo a la chica dudar, pero lo apartó de su mente, estaba tratando de intimidarla, el reino de Oro no tenía oportunidad contra Dragonia.

-Te dejaré vivir para que vayas con tu padre y le adviertas que no tendré piedad la próxima vez que ataque tu país.-le dijo la chica poniéndose seria de pronto.

-¿Alguna vez ha tenido piedad tu gente?-respondió con furia reprimida el príncipe Héctor.- ¡Ustedes son demonios!-gritó y lanzó un ataque repentino.

Trizzia apenas pudo saltar para evitarlo y, después de lanzarle una última mirada al príncipe, que ahora parecía estar a punto de llorar de rabia, voló hacia Arendelle.

El barco dorado, medio quemado y con pocos hombres, partió de nuevo.

_Estoy seguro de que el Rey Carlos no ordenó este ataque. _Comentó el dragón.

_No, esto fue personal, e irracional de parte de Héctor. _Coincidió Drago.

_La venganza es poderosa, nos hace hacer locuras. _Drago cerró los ojos y suspiró.

_Lo sé. _

Fin del quinto capítulo.

_A/N: ¡Aquí está! Después de más de un mes… lo sé, lo siento, espero que éste capítulo más largo de lo habitual lo compense. No se preocupen, no voy a dejar tanto tiempo para el otro, al fin sé más o menos a dónde va la historia y tengo un plan para los próximos seis o siete capítulos. En fin, dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan :) _


	6. Chapter 6

Trizzia despertó muy temprano, las pesadillas no la dejaron descansar más. Se quedó viendo al cielo por un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas.

Con un suspiro se levantó de donde estaba. O sea, el techo del cuarto de la reina.

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque dorado, eso hacía ya casi dos semanas de que estaba ahí, no había habido más que un ataque, aunque la pelirroja sospechaba que fue solo para comprobar que ella seguía en Arendelle.

No era que no le gustara estar en Arendelle, después de todo la reina era, ciertamente, una gran compañía. Drago no entendía por qué todos insistían en decir que su corazón era tan frío como el hielo que controlaba, pero aún así, extrañaba su casa.

_No la extrañas, te sientes culpable. _

Trizzia se movió incómoda recargándose en la cálida piel de su dragón.

_No es cierto. _Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_Tú sabes que sí. No fue tu culpa, eras joven, te dejaste llevar. _

_Eso no es excusa. _Contestó.

_Sí que lo es ¿olvidas las cosas que hice yo de pequeño? Has cambiado, les has dado tanto que difícilmente les debes algo. _

-Basta-dijo Drago firmemente-No seguiré discutiendo esto.

_Eres más terca que un Grifo salvaje. _Se quejó el dragón.

_-_Y tú tan molesto que a veces pienso que tienes parentesco con los duendecillos.-replicó la chica.

Antes de que Kins pudiera continuar con la infantil discusión en la que se habían enfrascado una voz hizo que se olvidara de por qué discutía.

-¿Drago?-La voz de la Reina de Arendelle, medio adormilada, hizo que la capitana maldijera por haber hablado en voz alta.

Ignorando olímpicamente a Kins, bajó de un salto hacia el balcón, encontrándose a Elsa en bata de dormir.

La chica tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, agradeciendo que la oscuridad de la madrugada ocultara su rostro.

-Hey…-Drago se aclaró la garganta-lamento haberte despertado-dijo y se sentó en el barandal, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos que su amigo le mandaba.

Elsa se sentó junto a ella tallándose los ojos.

-No importa, no podía dormir bien de todas formas-contestó la rubia suspirando.

-¿Y por qué es eso?-preguntó ganándose un suspiro cansado por parte de la rubia.

-Problemas del reino, esta guerra va a matarme… espero que todo acabe pronto-dijo mirando al suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Trizzia había aprendido que ese gesto significaba que se sentía insegura.

Se mordió el labio sintiendo la culpa invadirla de nuevo. Todo era por ella, porque no pudo manejar la situación como debería haberlo hecho… por ir a la estúpida boda sabiendo que encontraría dorados ahí. Por haber hecho lo que les hizo a los del Oro.

_No puedes culparte por todo. _

Decidió ignorar a su dragón y se concentró en tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Elsa. Dudó un poco antes de colocar una mano en la espalda de la Reina, como siempre, su piel era fría como el hielo y logró que se estremeciera, solo con la reina sentía el frío y calmaba un poco el constante calor que quemaba en su interior.

Elsa no levantó la vista y la pelirroja aprovechó para observarla. Perdida en la belleza de la monarca.

_Dioses, esto está mal. _

Aún así continuó, le gustaban especialmente los ojos de la rubia, podía perderse en ellos por horas, aunque usualmente no tuviera el tiempo. También estaba el cabello, se preguntaba si sería tan suave como parecía. Y su piel, era como si brillara en la oscuridad, tan blanca como la nieve, alguna parte irracional de su cerebro le insistía que podía derretirla si no tenía cuidado.

Y sus labios… la capitana decidió que era mejor no fijarse mucho en sus labios si no quería hacer alguna estupidez.

La miró de nuevo a los ojos, y se sorprendió de que le devolvieran la mirada.

Trató de desviar la vista, pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

_Mierda… no, venga, recuerda todas las razones por las que esto NO está bien. Es una reina, tú eres una chica, es mayor que tú ¿cuántos? ¿Cinco años? Y tú eres una niña inmadura y… dioses, está demasiado cerca ¿cuándo se acercó tanto? Solo un poco más y… _

_¡Por el gran Dragón, Trizzia! ¡Contrólate! _

La pelirroja olvidó respirar por un momento, estaba hipnotizada por la Reina de Hielo. Una parte de su mente le gritaba que se alejara… una pequeña y alejada parte de su mente, al parecer, porque permaneció así, mirando a Elsa a los ojos.

_¿Se está acercando? ¿O soy yo? Dioses, basta, esto no está bien esto… oh, mierda, huele como el invierno… espera ¿cómo diablos sé cómo huele el invierno si en Dragonia no hay? _

-E-Elsa-logró articular al fin, aunque fue en un susurro. Si la rubia lo escuchó la ignoró.

En su mente resonó suavemente la risa de su dragón.

_Bastardo, qué bueno que te divierto. _Pensó con sarcasmo. Pero Kins permaneció en silencio y cerró su mente a ella. Estaba sola.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

_Oh, a la mierda, ya lidiaré después con las consecuencias. _Pensó.

Antes de que pasara algo más unos ruidos en la puerta hicieron que ambas chicas pegaran un salto, Drago perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás.

Gracias a sus reflejos se tomó del barandal y subió con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Miró a Elsa, la cual estaba sonrojada, ahora podía verla porque el sol había salido… ¿Qué rayos? ¿No era de noche?

El ruido en la puerta las distrajo una vez más.

-Joder-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la rubia. _¿Bien? ¿¡Cómo esperas que esté bien después de que casi me besas!? Espera… ella iba… ¿verdad? _

-S-si, no te preocupes.-le dijo desviando la mirada al suelo y rascándose la nuca.

La rubia no parecía convencida pero de todas formas se alejó. En un movimiento de mano su bata de dormir era reemplazada con un vestido de hielo.

Después de quedarse embobada viendo a Elsa por cinco minutos completos escuchó la voz de su dragón en la cabeza.

_¡Trizzia Asphira Drago te están hablando! _

-¿Eh?-agitó la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y vio a Elsa mirándola preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? He estado llamándote por un rato…-le dijo y se acercó.

_Dioses, si quieres que recupere la cordura no te acerques tanto. _Dijo en su mente y agitó de nuevo la cabeza nuevamente.

_Patético. _Gruñó Kins y sintió al dragón rodando los ojos aunque no podía verlo.

-Oh, cállate-replicó la chica.

-¿Disculpa?-la pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

-Oh, n-no me refería a ti yo estaba eh… hablando con Kins y… ¿qué estabas diciendo?-la reina parecía debatirse entre reírse o seguir preocupada, pero se llevó una mano a los labios para ocultar una risita.

-Te decía que llegó una carta de Dragonia, pero no está en mi idioma, así que supongo que va dirigida a ti.-con esto le extendió un sobre con el sello real de Dragonia en él.

-Oh, claro, me extrañaba no recibir cartas de casa.-murmuró y abrió el sobre para leer la carta. Estaba en el antiguo idioma de Dragonia, prácticamente imposible de aprender si no creciste con él.

"_Hermana. _

_Te envío esta carta porque me veo obligada (por Madre) a informarte de la situación del reino. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas debido a unos extraños ataques por parte de los dorados. Aún no descubrimos de qué se tratan. La frontera de la montaña del Fuego está a punto de ceder, aunque creemos que Oris será capaz de detenerlos. _

_Quédate en Arendelle, nuestros espías nos informan que el Rey Carlos se sintió ofendido por el estado de la su gente en su última visita y que atacarán pronto. _

_Con cariño, Elizabeth._

La chica leyó la carta tres veces. ¿_La Montaña de Fuego? ¿Cómo diablos pudieron pasar a mis tropas? Son los dragones más peligrosos… _

_Algo raro está pasando. _Dijo Kins, el cuál bajó del techo para situarse en el balcón. Trizzia lo miró.

_¿Qué deberíamos hacer? _Preguntó mirando la carta de nuevo, perdida en sus pensamientos. _Debería volver pero…_

_Pero tu hermana te dijo que te quedaras aquí, no puedes desobedecerla. _Le dijo el dragón. La capitana suspiró y cerró los ojos.

_Odio que me manden, por alguna razón les están dando problemas al grado de casi derrotar nuestro frente más poderoso y…_

_-_¿Drago?-la voz de Elsa la sacó de sus pensamientos, de nuevo.

-No es nada… solo… noticias de casa-dijo y se detuvo a pensar un momento.-Nada grave, las cosas marchan bien para nosotros-mintió. No quería preocupar a la reina con eso cuando ya tenía tanto en qué pensar. Aún así, Elsa no pareció convencida.

Drago sonrió nerviosa.

-Está bien. Pero… sabes que puedes decírmelo ¿verdad?-preguntó, su mirada tenía un dejo herido porque sabía que le estaba mintiendo. La pelirroja tragó saliva y asintió.

-Claro, lo sé.-Elsa le sonrió débilmente y se volteó para salir de la habitación.

Sin pensarlo, la jinete extendió la mano para detenerla por la muñeca. Elsa miró un momento su mano y luego a los ojos verdes.

-S-sobre lo de a-antes… en el balcón-comenzó. _Dioses del Olimpo, Drago, ¿por qué diablos estás balbuceando? ¡Tú no balbuceas! _Se gritó mentalmente.

_Lo que dije, patético. _

Kins se echó a volar, alejando sus pensamientos de los de ella.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde… ¿está bien?-dijo la reina. Trizzia soltó su mano y asintió. En un momento estaba sola en la habitación.

-Maldita sea-soltó-estúpida adolescencia ¿no pude haberla saltado?-con un gruñido exasperado se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta al fin que su dragón se había ido.

-¡Kins!-gritó. No hubo respuesta.

_Maldita lagartija gigante. _

Murmuraba para sí misma a la vez que subía al techo, decidiendo que podía vigilar desde ahí, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tenía la ligera sensación de que su compañero de alma no iba a ayudarla esta vez.

-Oh, Zoe ¿por qué no estás aquí? Te necesito-susurró cerrando los ojos mientras sentía las lágrimas empezar a formarse.

Definitivamente no era el tiempo para eso, pero no pudo evitarlo.

A/N ¿Quién será Zoe? Chan chan chaaaannn (?) En fin, les tengo que decir que no sé escribir romance así que no sean malos conmigo cuando lo intente… como en la escena anterior XD

Nos leemos en el próximo cap!


	7. Chapter 7

_-¡Zoe!- gritaba una Trizzia de 14 años. No habían esperado ese ataque, los tomó con la guardia baja a todos. _

_En un momento estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en sus tiendas y al siguiente… todo era fuego y sangre. Y lo peor de todo es que no encontraba a Zoe. _

Kins, ¿las ves? _Preguntó la chica mientras saltaba otro montón de escombros y rodaba por debajo de una espada, asestando en automático un golpe mortal a uno de los soldados enemigos. Siguió corriendo desesperada. _

No, no hay demasiado humo y demasiado ruido. _Gruñó el dragón. Ni siquiera podían encontrar a Esmeralda, la Dragona de Zoe. Trizzia tenía esa extraña sensación de que tenía que encontrar rápido a la otra chica o algo horrible pasaría. _

_De pronto, un destello verde le llamó la atención. Era Esmeralda. Sin pensárselo mucho corrió hacia ahí, quemando a todo el que se le pusiera en frente. _

_-¡Zoe!-gritó, pero al llegar ahí solo pudo ver cómo una de las lanzas anti dragones de los dorados atravesaba a Esmeralda justo en el pecho. _

_Se congeló. Sintió el dolor de su hermana al ver a la dragona caer, sintió el vacío que llenó su mente, sintió las lágrimas caer y por último, sintió que la vida se le iba a su gemela. _

_-No…-susurró, los sonidos de pelea, el grito de victoria del dorado que había matado a Esmeralda, las explosiones… todo se escuchaba distante y distorsionado, era como está bajo el agua. _

_Corrió hacia su hermana, que estaba en el suelo, mucho más pálida de lo normal, sudando y tiritando, murmurando cosas incoherentes. _

_-¿Zoe?-trató de mantener la calma. Respiró profundo y se arrodilló a su lado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de terror, parecía una niña perdida._

_-Estoy sola… se ha ido y… y yo estoy sola… y… y…-sus ojos miraban a la nada y seguía murmurando cosas. Trizzia estaba asustada, sabía lo que le pasaba a la mayoría de los jinetes cuando mataban a su dragón. Muchos no lo soportaban. _

_-No estás sola, Zoe, aquí estoy… y…y… no me voy a ir, Zoe.-susurró y puso la cabeza de su hermana en sus piernas, acariciándole la cara. _

_La otra pelirroja dejó de hablar, el pánico aún presente en su rostro pero parecía irse apagando, a la vez que ella. _

_-No puedes dejarme, Zoe ¡Zoe!-los ojos de la menor empezaron a cerrarse y _

_Trizzia comenzó a llorar de nuevo, abrazando a su hermana-No estás sola, aquí estoy, no te vayas por favor, Zoe… n-no puedes irte, te necesito.-siguió diciendo entre sollozos. _

_-Lo siento-fue lo último que escuchó a su hermana decir. No supo nunca si se lo decía a ella, a Esmeralda o a alguien más, pero en ese momento no importaba nada. _

_Kins se encargó de matar al asesino de Esmeralda y de apartar a todo el que se acercara. Trizzia solo se quedó ahí, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su gemela con fuerza. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volvió en sí las fuerzas de Dragonia estaban a punto de caer. _

_Su vista se fijó en el cuerpo del dorado con la lanza anti dragones y entonces la tristeza se convirtió en furia. _

Kins. Tenemos una guerra qué ganar. _Gruñó. De inmediato su dragón estaba frente a ella y todo lo demás se volvió rojo. _

-Hey… capitana… ¡Capitana Drago!-escuchó una voz llamarla, despertándola de su sueño abruptamente.

-Zoe-susurró, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su respiración estaba agitada. _No pasa nada, eso fue hace mucho, todo está bien ahora. _

Cuando se convenció de que todo había sido un sueño, aunque era más bien un recuerdo, miró a la que la había despertado.

-P-princesa Anna-se sorprendió, había esperado que fuera Elsa.-L-lo siento yo-se secó las lágrimas con la manca de su camisa trató de recuperar el semblante serio que tenía con todos la mayor parte del tiempo-lamento que haya tenido que ver eso-murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Oh, no pasa nada… ¿estás bien?-preguntó la princesa sentándose a su lado.

_No._

-Sí, no pasa nada solo… pesadillas-contestó, aún agitada por el sueño y tratando desesperadamente de sacarse las imágenes de su hermana de la cabeza.

-Oh… ¿eran muy malas?-Trizzia miró a Anna, dudando si contestarle. Nunca le decía a nadie sobre sus oscuros sueños… no, esa era una tortura que debía llevar sola.

-No… solo lo normal-respondió, perdiéndose un momento en su mente. Agitó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Anna.

-Oh, bueno, yo también tengo pesadillas ¿sabes? Supongo que Elsa igual, sobre… sobre lo que pasó en la coronación, no es un lindo recuerdo y… bueno, sueño seguido con lo que pudo haber pasado si no llegaba a tiempo a Elsa-soltó la princesa, un poco muy rápido para Trizzia, pero la capitana se las arregló para entender de lo que hablaba.

-A Elsa no le gusta hablar de eso ¿sabes? Siempre evade el tema cuando trato de sacarlo, pero… no importa demasiado porque está en el pasado pero aún así siento que aún se culpa por lo que pasó, no me gusta que lo haga, no es su culpa…-como si se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado la princesa se detuvo y soltó una pequeña risita-lo siento.

La capitana sonrió ligeramente y perdió su vista en el cielo. Kins patrullaba en algún lugar sobre las nubes, usando su vista superior para vigilar el reino.

Trizzia suspiró. Anna le recordaba mucho a su hermana, demasiado, excepto que la princesa no parecía ser capaz de ir a la guerra y disfrutarlo.

-Así que… ¿cómo vas con Elsa?-la pregunta sorprendió a Trizzia, quien abrió los ojos y se sonrojó un poco.

_Sí, Trizz ¿cómo vas con ella? _Escuchó a su dragón reír en su mente.

-¿A-a qué t-te refieres?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, sé que mi hermana es un poco difícil de tratar y sé que tienes que estar con ella por el tema de ser su guardaespaldas y todo eso…-la chica del dragón suspiró aliviada, no se refería a _eso. _

-Ah… eh… sí, eso… va bien, la Reina Elsa es realmente una buena compañía a pesar de los rumores sobre ella.-dijo Trizzia, internamente suspirando aliviada.

-¿Verdad que sí? Le sigo diciendo que nadie se queda lo suficiente con ella como para ver lo maravillosa que es-dijo la princesa, como quejándose. Trizzia no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante la cara de enfado de la menor de las Arendelle.

-Supongo-respondió la capitana.

-Ustedes dos parecen muy unidas ya –dijo Anna y miró a Trizzia con una sonrisa de lado y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

_Sí, muy unidas ¿verdad? _Se burló el dragón de nuevo.

La capitana se puso roja y empezó a jugar distraídamente con un cuchillo que sacó de su cinturón.

-B-bueno s-sí-se aclaró la garganta-es mi trabajo.-Recuerdos de la madrugada le vinieron a la mente, aunque hizo todo lo que pudo por deshacerse de ellos agitando la cabeza.

_¡Joder ella… ella casi me besa! Basta, Drago, no es momento. _Agitó nuevamente la cabeza y se regañó por pensar en eso.

-Pues entonces espero que haga bien su trabajo-rió Anna y se levantó-debo irme, nos vemos en la comida.-con esto se fue.

-Dioses… esto no está bien… Eli va a matarme-gruñó cuando la pelirroja se hubo ido. Se levantó y caminó al patio interno, donde podía entrenar en relativa paz para aclarar su mente.

Elsa se encontraba sentada en su estudio, tratando de terminar algo del trabajo que se le había juntado, pero no conseguía concentrarse en las palabras de la carta que tenía entre las manos, era la tercera vez que la leía y seguía sin comprender del todo de lo que iba.

-Esto es ridículo-espetó soltando la carta sobre el escritorio y suspirando cansadamente. Se levantó para ir hacia el balcón y tomar un poco de aire, aún faltaba un rato para la comida, así que tenía que quedarse en el estudio por unas dos horas más.

Suspiró y miró al cielo por un rato, agradeciendo el aire fresco que entraba en sus pulmones.

Unos ruidos le hicieron bajar la vista hacia el patio, donde se sorprendió de ver a Drago blandiendo una espada en el aire, aparentemente contra la nada.

La pelirroja parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía, dando giros y soltando llamaradas algunas veces.

Elsa se le quedó viendo, observó que se había quitado el chaleco quedándose solo con una camisa sencilla, el cabello le había crecido considerablemente. Recordó que Drago alguna vez le mencionó que le crecía muy rápido y eso le molestaba, aún así ahora podía ver que en realidad era una chica y una bastante bonita.

Desde arriba no podía verla muy bien, pero recordándola en la mañana…

Es mano cálida en su espalda, reconfortándola y diciéndole que no estaba sola. Entonces la miró, mala idea, por cierto. La chica la estaba mirando también y Elsa no pudo hacer otra cosa que perderse en sus ojos… y comenzó a acercarse. Por los dioses, se había acercado tanto que casi…

Elsa respiró hondo y decidió alejar su mente de eso, definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar de esa forma.

_Dioses, no puede gustarme una mujer… no, una niña, es solo una niña._

Elsa suspiró y volvió a su estudio, tratando de terminar algo de trabajo antes de enfrentar a la pelirroja con lo que pasó en la mañana.

Fin del capítulo 7.

_A/N Oook iba a poner esto hace como tres días pero fui a casa de mis padres y olvidé mi computadora, sí, soy idiota. ¿Se esperaban que Zoe fuera la gemela de Drago? _

_Ahora, contestando a una pregunta que me hicieron (que la contesté por MP pero aún así lo hago por aquí por si alguien más quiere saber) Kins es del tamaño de Saphira en la película de Eragon (cuando ya puede volar), explicaré más sobre los dragones en otro cap. Pero son muy parecidos a los de los libros de Eragon. _

_También les quería compartir mi felicidad ¡Ya tengo el final! Sip, el otro día hablando sola me vino una magnífica idea a la cabeza, aunque sé que me odiarán jeje. _

_Como sea, espero que les guste cómo está quedando hasta ahora, tengo realmente muchos problemas al escribir algunas partes porque siento que TODO es demasiado cursi… pero bueno, a mí todo se me hace cursi siempre XD _

_Y por último (que nota tan larga, seguro que ya se aburrieron) estoy escribiendo un AU de fútbol, también de frozen desde que es lo que más se está leyendo ahorita… (sí, soy masoquista al escribir de algo que NO puedo hacer y que AMO hacer, pero no pude evitarlo) _

_Nos leemos en el próximo Cap. _


	8. Chapter 8

Ya era tarde, el cielo se pintaba de naranja mientras el sol descendía en el horizonte, y Elsa seguía en su estudio tratando de terminar algo de trabajo.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente mientras ponía otro documento a un lado y pasaba al siguiente.

-Woah, ¿todo ese es tu trabajo?-dio un salto al oír la repentina voz que venía desde la ventana-Y la gente dice que estoy loca por renunciar a mi título-se rió.

Ahí estaba Trizzia Drago, sentada en el barandal del balcón, con un pie colgando hacia el vacio y el otro doblado hacia su pecho, sonriéndole divertida.

No la había visto en todo el día, no se presentó a comer, desapareció toda la tarde a pesar de que la buscó_. _

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?-Preguntó alzando una ceja mientras apartaba un poco su silla para verla de frente, quien desvió la mirada por un momento.

-Ya sabes, entrenando, paseando…-Elsa la interrumpió.

-¿Evitándome?-no estaba segura si lo dijo como pregunta o como afirmación, pero sonó herido, porque lo estaba. Sabía que no estaba siendo justa con la chica, que ella tenía tantos problemas y presiones como ella, tal vez diferentes, pero estaban ahí.

-Yo… yo no estaba evitándote.-la pelirroja bajó la mirada.-solo… necesitaba pensar un rato-dijo en un suspiro.

Entonces Elsa vio mejor sus ojos, que estaban hinchados _Estaba llorando… ¿por qué? _

-¿Estás bien?-se acercó a Drago preocupada, quien gruñó molesta, Elsa no estaba segura si tenía que ver con ella o con la eterna plática mental que mantenía con su dragón.

-Te diste cuenta-suspiró, aún sin mirarla.

-Pues… sí, tu rostro es revelador en ese aspecto.-Drago suspiró de nuevo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, solo… recuerdos-susurró la última parte.-los superaré, tengo qué.-la pelirroja no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, como debatiendo internamente, lo que probablemente estaba haciendo.

-Me preocupo porque soy tu amiga, o al menos eso me gusta pensar-replicó Elsa. La otra chica no dijo nada. Elsa se sintió mal porque Trizzia parecía querer hablar con ella sobre algo que en serio parecía molestarle. Aún así no le sorprendía, apenas la conocía.

-Lo siento-dijo Drago después de un rato-es algo… con lo que debo lidiar sola. Es mi problema.

-Eso solía decir, pero debes saber que siempre hay alguien que…-no pudo seguir porque Trizzia la interrumpió, levantándose de pronto al parecer enojada, si las ocasionales llamas que salían de sus manos tenían algo que decir.

-No es tan simple-dijo y respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. Todo se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, Elsa dándole espacio a la chica para tranquilizarse.

Finalmente Trizzia se sentó de nuevo.

-No es tan simple. Nada es simple-musitó de nuevo.-Pero usted no debería preocuparse por eso, son mis problemas.

La rubia decidió que era mejor dejarlo estar.

-Te vi entrenando hace rato-dijo tratando de relajar el ambiente. Trizzia sonrió. _Objetivo logrado._ Pensó Elsa.

-Blandir mi espada siempre me ayuda-contestó.

-Eres muy buena con eso-la halagó Elsa. La reina pensó que se sonrojaría, pero la sonrisa de la chica solo se hizo más grande, un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

-Oh, cállate, Kins-murmuró la jinete, pero no por eso dejó de sonreír.

-Toda una vida entrenando, supongo que sería una decepción si fuera algo menos que excelente-dijo, ahora sí, dirigida hacia ella.

-¿Nunca te ha molestado?-Preguntó, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose cuando vio una sombra de tristeza pasar por el rostro de su guardiana.

-Yo no dije eso…-guardó silencio un momento, luego volvió a sonreír.-Pero los combates son lo único que puede hacerme dejar de pensar, como si el mundo a mi alrededor no importara mientras levanto mi espada contra mi oponente-explicó. Elsa casi sintió ganas de aprender a pelear si así conseguí liberarse un rato.

-Es un pasatiempo un poco peligroso ¿no?-comentó la reina, sonando más preocupada de lo que había esperado. Trizzia rió.

-Supongo, no sería divertido si no lo fuera ¿cierto?- Elsa hizo una mueca.

-No estoy segura de comprender tu lógica.

-Bueno, si tienes alguna cosa que me relaje y no amenace con matarme, házmelo saber-bromeó la menor.

-Me daré la tarea de buscar algo-dijo Elsa.

Drago sonrió y luego desvió la mirada. Elsa pudo ver que estaba pensando profundamente en algo.

-mi hermana…por eso estaba así-dijo Drago, sorprendiendo a la reina después de un largo silencio. Una ráfaga de viento alborotó el cabello de Elsa, y en un momento el dragón rojo estaba posado en el balcón, con la cabeza cerca de la chica, descansándola en junto a ella.

-¿Elizabeth?-preguntó Elsa. La pelirroja negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Yo tenía una gemela… Zoe, se llamaba…-parecía algo realmente difícil de decir así que Elsa guardó silencio, esperando a que Drago decidiera continuar.-Ella… murió en la guerra contra los dorados-continuó como si las palabras le fueran difíciles de pronunciar.

-Oh… yo no tenía idea. Lo lamento.-dijo la reina sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Para su sorpresa, Drago se rió.

-Es estúpido, fue hace mucho tiempo.-Elsa estaba atónita, no sabía que la capitana había perdido una hermana. Se puso a pensar, tratando de imaginar cómo sería si ella perdiera a Anna. Probablemente nada bueno pasaría.

-¿Cómo pasó?-preguntó, aunque luego se arrepintió, pues sabía que era un recuerdo doloroso para la de Dragonia.

-Fue en la guerra-dijo, la voz le temblaba un poco-en ese tiempo las dos éramos solo soldados, habíamos renunciado a los derechos reales para servir en el ejército.-hizo una pausa, como si estuviera luchando por no llorar.-Nos tomaron por sorpresa, fue un ataque por la espalda. Estábamos dormidos cuando empezaron los ataques.-La capitana lo repitió como si hubiera contado la historia un millón de veces.- uno de los dorados mató a Esmeralda, la dragona de mi hermana y mi hermana no lo soportó.-terminó.

-¿S-se suicidó? –preguntó Elsa como si no se lo creyera. Pero Trizzia negó.

-Cuando un dragón o un jinete mueren es muy probable que su compañero lo siga, la tristeza es demasiado grande como para seguir viviendo… aunque algunos lo superan. La pelirroja suspiró y acarició a Kins distraídamente.

-Después de eso yo… lo perdí, perdí el control, arrasé con todo. Es por esa batalla que me dieron el rango de general, es por esa batalla que ganamos la guerra.-aunque parecía ser algo bueno la guerrera lo contaba como si fuera lo más malo del mundo-maté mucha gente ese día, Elsa-dijo, cualquier rastro de formalidad se desvaneció del tono de la menor, pero a Elsa no podía importarle menos.

La rubia se le quedó mirando, no sabía qué decirle y no pudo hacer más que quedarse en silencio.

Trizzia se dio cuenta y sonrió triste.

-Está bien, ahora estoy bien-dijo y se puso de pie-bueno, no puedo seguir holgazaneando por ahí así que iré a hacer guardia… nos vemos luego, Reina Elsa-dijo, y con eso se tiró por el barandal, el dragón siguiéndola en seguida.

Elsa se quedó un tiempo analizando la información que acababa de recibir antes de decidir que tenía que terminar algo más de papeleo esa noche.

Ya después vería qué hacer con esa misteriosa chica.

Ah, ya lo había terminado y yo ni en cuenta... bueno, no me gustó este capítulo, lo reescribí como tres veces pero no pude arreglarlo... espero que no esté tan mal como creo que está u.ú Disculpen la tardanza, no me sentía demasiado inspirada.


End file.
